Veil Nanoscience ARG Wiki
Veil Nanoscience, Inc. is an alternate reality game (ARG) and transmedia project developed by Immersive Fiction. The game launched on September 13th, 2011 when various members of the ARG and transmedia community received a package from Veil Nanoscience and ended on Tuesday, October 25th, 2011 when players discovered the Data Server 3 index page on Alec Veil's computer. The story is told through in-game websites, blogs, e-mails, dead drops, puzzles, and character interactions. Trailheads Project Mnemosyne Recruitment Package The package received by members of the community was in a 9x12 black envelope with a Veil Nanoscience return address label. Inside, the package contained a brochure detailing the history and former projects of the company, a stapled packet detailing the company's current project, Project Mnemosyne, as well as a single page letter from the CEO and Founder, Alec Veil. The web address listed on the return address label led to the website of Veil Nanoscience, a fictional corporation located in San Francisco, CA. Inside the brochure, two more fictional entities were mentioned. Google searches led to the websites of CBALtech and The Presidio Institute of Technology. Cory Wester When players looked more closely at the stapled Project Mnemosyne packet, they discovered that certain letters and numbers were bolded and italicized, giving them: 3 O R Y W 5 19 T E R When the numbers were substituted for letters, players had a name: Cory Wester. Players then discovered Cory's facebook page as well as other characters who currently worked for Veil Nanoscience. They also gave the name to Theresa Markovich, the volunteer director at Veil Nanoscience, which would have dire repercussions later in the game. Data Server 3 Three days later, players who had signed up to become participants in Project Mnemosyne on the Veil Nanoscience website received an e-mail from a new character or entity, Data Server 3. Attached was an image of a newspaper article about a missing girl, Eve Randall, and her fathers renewed search for her. This article led players to Find Eve Randall, the blog of Bill Randall. Major Events Data Server 3 Images On Friday, September 16th, players began receiving e-mails from Data Server 3. In total, thirty-four images were sent, along with multiple quotes from Frankenstein and one from The Bible, throughout the game, each explaining a specific portion of the story. Letters Puzzle On October 5th, 2011, the countdown on the Veil Nanoscience website ended, with players who had previously contacted the Presidio Institute of Technology simultaneously receiving an e-mail from their tech support account about a new network intrusion. Players discovered that Alec Veil's faculty link now led to a new page with four text boxes labeled I-IV. Players used a previous image sent to them from Data Server 3 to solve the puzzle and lead them to a picture of Joseph Silva's desk. On the desk was a business card. Clicking the card led to a new image of a gloved hand holding the card with the back of it facing the camera. On the back of the card was a link to Global Archiving Solutions and a password to an account held there. Global Archiving Solutions Once logged in to Joseph Silva's Global Archiving Solutions account, players could read new and saved e-mails that were sent to him. Specifically, e-mails from someone named Tom Redding explaining that he had previously worked at CBALtech when Joseph Silva and Alec Veil both worked there. Information gathered from these e-mails led players to believe that Alec Veil would be visiting the site of his wife's accident, Exit-77. Exit-77 On October 9th, 2011, a drop was left by Alec Veil at the site of his wife's accident, Exit-77 along the Garden State Parkway, heading north. At the site, flowers were discovered with a USB flash drive attached. DEL's Journal The document that set everything into motion, Cassandra's Journal is the journal of Subject-002, or as she calls herself, DELETED. Princeton Drop Hidden in the audio file from the USB flash drive from the Exit-77 drop were GPS coordinates as well as a date and time, leading players to a park in Princeton, New Jersey. On Monday, October 17th, 2011, a new drop was found at the location. Hidden behind a tree in a small alcove was a package from IRIS containing twelve letters between Alec Veil and Joseph Silva as well as an employee roster from CBALtech, dated from the year 2000. IRIS Package On Monday, October 17th, 2011, some players received a package from IRIS. Inside was a ripped half of a blueprint, which was ripped into four pieces. After collaborating with other players to merge the two halves, a full blueprint of Basement Sublevel 3 was now in their possession. The package also contained a four-page packet of October 2011 security codes for the Veil Nanoscience headquarters in San Francisco. Ending Theresa Markovich Chat On Tuesday, October 25th, Theresa Markovich met with players in an IRC chatroom, asking them to help her find the location of an off-site Veil Nanoscience data facility. Eve Randall File Thirty minutes into the chat, a new message appeared from Data Server 3, an image that proved Theresa's involvement in Project-77 as the handler of Subject-004, Eve Randall. After admitting that she was the one that took Cory Wester, she disappeared. Cory Escape Event Minutes after Theresa Markovich left the IRC chatroom, players received a text message from Cory Wester that read, "Who is this? Are you IRIS?" Players quickly discovered that Cory was on the other end. He had received a package from IRIS, just as the players did. His contained a cell phone and a list of phone numbers along with a note: "Someone's looking out for you." Players used the blueprint and security codes given to them by IRIS a week prior to guide Cory Wester out of Basement Sublevel 3 and up to Alec Veil's office. Data Server 3 Index When Cory Wester escaped from Basement Sublevel 3, players guided him up to Alec Veil's office. There, he used Alec's computer to find that he was logged in to Data Server 3, but needed a password. Players, using the binary code from all thirty-four images sent from Data Server 3, gave Cory the password catalogueofmysins. Cory logged in, then sent the link to the Data Server 3 index file. Cory left the players to save and analyze the information themselves. He was ready to go home to his see fiance, Leslie Passarelli. The End The last file players receive through the Data Server 3 Index is called Epilogue. It is a handwritten note from Alec Veil explaining the story in his own words, finally admitting to his past but also explaining why he uncovered it. Attached to the file is a text file, theend.txt which contains a long string of binary code. Translated, the binary changes into the credits for the game with a link to Immersive Fiction. Latest activity Category:Browse